wave_listen_to_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Chuya Nakahara
Chuya Nakahara (中原忠也, Nakahara Chūya) is a character in Wave, Listen to Me!. He works with Minare Koda in the Bread and Curry Restaurant "Voyager". Appearance Chuya Nakahara has dyed blonde hair and black eyes. Plot Chuya came to work, where he was Minare Koda and apologized for not being able to go drinking with her last night. But Minare told him she was fine and enjoyed the company of a middle aged man, Kanetsugu Mato. As they were looking at Mato's card, they realized he was from the MRS radio channel they were listening. A bit later, Chuya heard Minare's voice on the radio of her ranting about her ex-boyfriend. As Minare left heading to the radio, he was wondering what to say to their boss about she leaving work. Chuya was speaking with Minare about her possible unemployment after the festival and while he was trying for the to focus on what to do, she was starting imagining things on why the restaurant may have a stall in the festival. Chuya then saw a comment on the blog from Mato with a video link of Minare leaving the place after hearing her voice on the radio. Later Mato and his co-workers came at the restaurant and after they offered Minare to work for them and she got interested, Chuya tried reminding her about their promise of turning the restaurant into a chain if the owner died, but Minare quickly told him she wasn't that attached to the restaurant. At the festival, Minare along with Chuya were preparing their stall. Seeing the name "Gagarin", Chuya wondered if the story she made up earlier about their participation in the festival was true and Minare told him, she didn't lie to him and that Voyager restaurant was indeed a branch that passed on and improve the flavor of Gagarin as Yoshiki had surpassed his master. But since he still had Gagarin's soup, he kept it in the freezer and was selling it each year as tradition on the festival. Later Minare was with Chuya, complaining about Yoshiki letting her go. She then started saying he was gay, because he had pictures with famous people, but only with males he had his hand on their "ass". Chuya then remembered that he often touched his ass in the kitchen feeling embarrassed he didn't notice it earlier. Later that evening, Minare was still ranting about her future and Chuya mentioned if she wanted to come live at his place. After a moment of silence, she stood up yelling as she imagined her future with him and killing him. She declined, wanting the things between them remain smooth. But before leaving, she told him that if she is in real need, she will come to him. Chuya was with Minare while she was thinking on finding a sponsor for her own talk show. He understood she had no idea how much money would be needed and after she learned of the big sum needed from Mato, she gave up on looking. Chuya then persuaded her to drop the radio and return to the restaurant and apologize to Yoshiki Takarada to take her back. As he managed to do so and they went to the restaurant, he received a call from Yoshiki, informing him he got in an accident and will be missing for a while, leaving all to Chuya. Minare and Chuya started working together at the restaurant, but they needed a 3rd as they were overworked. He spoke with Minare and expressed his feelings and why he liked Minare and in the end she promised him that if he gets his own restaurant in the next four years, she will come to work with him. In that moment Makie Tachibana came and introduced herself. Her brother was the one that caused the incident with Yoshiki and she wanted to work there for free until Yoshiki returns. A bit hesitant, they eventually agreed and put her in charge of washing dishes. After work, he offered to drive Makie home, but she didn't want to go at her place, but he still ended up taking her home. Some days passed as Makie worked there and Chuya even included her special in the menu. One day after work, Chuya realized that Makie was lying her family that she stays at the restaurant and told her it was fine staying at her boyfriend, but to not use the restaurant as cover. As Makie revealed she didn't had a boyfriend and just didn't want to go home, he ended up inviting her to live at his place and she accepted. Category:Males